


Sandy Home

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Bismuth finds herself commissioned to make a very tiny home.





	Sandy Home

It was perfect weather to get started on a new home for a group of Gems. Even though the weather didn’t affect Gems, Bismuth remembered that humans would succumb to heat or cold, keeping themselves hydrated with water every few hours. Many denizens of Beach City helped with the construction of places for the Gems to live.

A temple-house and barn were cozy but not comfortable when packed to the gills.

For today Bismuth worked nearby the ocean, taking a different scenery choice from the temple or her forge. Bismuth checked over the blueprints once more to make sure that there would be no hiccups in building this house. Steven called it avant garde but Bismuth forgot to ask what that meant.

She heard a faint clicking as she looked over her handiwork, and glanced over to see a pair of crabs skittering around a large pile of sand. They were clicking their claws quickly and loudly.

“Hey, little guys,” Bismuth said as she went to get a closer work. “What has you acting so crabby?”

They didn’t respond. Partially buried in the sand nearby the crabs was a faded pink flag and Bismuth had an idea of who to ask about these agitated crabs.

Luckily she found Pearl quickly, and Garnet was speaking with her.

“Bismuth, what’s the matter?” Pearl asked as she ran up to them.

“I was working by the beach and I saw some crabs acting, uh, weird.”

“We built a house for crabs a while ago,” Garnet said.

“Yes, it was very nice,” Pearl added. “Do you suppose they are one and the same?”

“Well, I found a flag, too, so.”

There was a spark of recognition in Pearl’s eyes and Garnet nodded her head. Bismuth lead them down to the beach.

“Oh, dear, I hope they recognize us.”

“That’s silly, Pearl,” Garnet replied. “Of course they will. We are their real estate agents.”

“Over there.”

Bismuth led them to the pair of crabs. They had taken a break from their skittering and clicking by resting on the sandy flag.

“I’m sure you did a good job,” Bismuth said, “But sand is, uh, not structurally sound.”

“Poor things,” Pearl said. She gingerly picked them up and they made no protest. “Without a home.”

“The ocean is their home,” Garnet said contemplatively.

“But it’s good to come back to something on land,” Bismuth said. “I’m sure I can make something quick and nice for them.”

“Can we help you?” Pearl asked eagerly. Garnet has a soft smile on her face.

Bismuth couldn’t say no to those faces.

-

Not long after that there was a crab-sized, spacious castle nearby the main house. The crabs lived on happily.

**Author's Note:**

> [Crab!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3fLxr2cq5g)


End file.
